Sycorax Revenge
The noise the TARDIS made was unbearable sometimes, thought Rory. The Doctor and Amy were having a laugh about being in the mouth of a whale or something and Rory was left reading a book about the Egyptions. Sudenly the ship threw them all across the room. The Doctor jumped up and ran to the controls. "Whats hapening!" cried Amy. "The TARDIS is homing in on a distress signel" replied the Doctor while pressing buttons and pulling levers. The ship came to a halt. "Where are we?" asked Amy, the question they were all wondering. "Dunno" the Doctor said while running over to the doors. He swung them open. The three of them walked out onto this new planet. "Sycoraxia" Said the Doctor "What?" "The home planet of the Sycorax a species that invaded earth on christmas day" answered the Doctor. The trio went off for a look around. The plannet was mostly made of rock, it looked like the inside of a cave. Meanwhile, in a controol room two miles away. "Sir we have three humanoid intruders in sector 47" said Sardas-Lane. "OK lead a troop of four to go and arest them" Ordered Aston-Vent. "Whats that noise" asked Rory. The footsteps were loudened on the cave like planet. "Stop" shouted Sardas. "No wait we are not intruders we were sent a distress signal from your planet" cried the Doctor. But Sardas-Lane wasn't listening he ordered his men to arest the Doctor and Rory. Rory looked around. "Wheres Amy" Rory whispered to the Doctor "I don't know" replied the Doctor "Silence" ordered Sardas-Lane. The Doctor and Rory were Quiet. Amy wasnt going to stop running untill she found some sort of town or city but quickley wished she hadn't. She could see a building but she could also smell something. It was discusting. Amy was finding it hard to keep running with that stench up her nose and was gradually getting weaker. She fell to the floor and fainted. A little while later a native of the planet found her. "Sir, I have found the girl" he said into a comunicater. He brought her to the prison and chucked her into a cell. "Doctor, Doctor, someone help!" Shouted Amy. But no help came. She was there for a long time till someone came but that was only to give her some food, some sloopy goo which she took one bite of it and threw it away. The Doctor and Rory were escorted by a group of at least fourteen sycorax but when they arived at the prison where they were going seven of them departed but another one joined. The new Sycorax was called Jasos-Barn. he brought them to a burning hot room right in the middle of the building they were ordered into a room they thought was empty. "Leave them some food and lets go!" said Jasos-Barn. He passed them some food and slamed the door shut. Unfortunately, as soon as the Sycorax were out of sight the Doctor got his sonic and opened the door. "Come on Rory lets go find Amy" The Doctor and Rory had just got out the door and they heard a voice from the corner of the cell. "Doctor, Rory is that you" said Amy Pond. The three of them were reunited but they had to find the Tardis or they'd never escape. But Rory had saw something, it was a survailence room. They went inside. "NO!" Cried the Doctor. On the screen was a big cave and in the cave was the Tardis, a lot of Sycorax, some humans the Doctor knew all to well and himself but not him. The Doctor stared at himself and knew where and when they were. The door smashed open and Josos-Barn appeared Category:Stories featuring Sycorax